


Metamorphosis

by glmmer



Series: To Thaw a Frozen Heart [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arguing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In Which Anna Throws More Things at Hans's Head, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glmmer/pseuds/glmmer
Summary: The discovery of a journal threatens to change everything for Hans and Anna.





	1. Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my friend, andeverymomentafter on tumblr, for beta-ing this work for me! 
> 
> This will be the first part in a two-part story set in my "To Thaw a Frozen Heart" verse. Please enjoy – I hope to have part two out for you soon!

Since Christmas, things had been civil between them. Courteous and polite. They’d stay out of each other’s way during the day, offering small smiles should they meet in the kitchen or the library. Anna seemed happier. She and her ladies were always up to something, planning some sort of festival for the spring, playing in the snowy courtyard. She’d even made her first official appearance as Queen, to hand out blankets to any villagers might’ve needed them. It boosted the kingdom’s morale, but more importantly, in Hans’s opinion, it boosted Anna’s. At night, she would cuddle into Hans, and ask about his day, what he worked on – any number of boring, basic things. But, he’d answer. He’d always answer.

One night, though, it changed. She was quieter than usual. She still smiled and still curled up against him, her head on his chest and allowing him to wrap his arm protectively around her tiny, tiny waist. But, then, she said it.

“You killed my sister.”

She didn’t move, staying comfortably in his embrace. She didn’t even bother to look at him. Just monotonously mumbled those four simple words with so, so much pain and hatred lying beneath them.

How was he supposed to respond to that? _Yes, Anna, I_ did _kill your sister, but it’s okay because I only did it to save you. You were going to die_.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“Why am I sorry?”

“No. Why did you do it?”

Still, she didn’t look at him.

“The kiss didn’t work. I had to do something. I couldn’t just let you die.”

To his complete and utter shock, she laughed, collapsing into a fit of giggles on his stomach, tears gathering on her lashes when she came up for air.

"Anna, I love you--"

"Murder being the ultimate declaration of love." 

Her look sent chills down his spine. He had seen her sad, before. Had heard her scream angrily from behind a closed door. But, he'd never seen this.

"Anna, I had to do something or--"

"Or what, Hans? Or else I'd die, and you couldn't be king?"

“Anna–”

“ _I found your journal_.”

Cerulean eyes stared into his. Of course. Of course she had to find it. He thought he’d done a good job of keeping it hidden in one place – the top drawer of his dresser, under piles of nightshirts. It was a fitting spot, considering he only wrote at night, after Anna fell asleep. She’d have no way of knowing where he kept it if she was asleep.

Unless she woke up halfway through and watched him put it away.

“All you wrote about for three entire weeks before my sister’s coronation was how eager you were to seduce her and secure yourself a throne.”

He blinked at her.

“Shall I read from it?”

“Anna…”

She leapt from the bed and scrambled to his dresser, rummaging through his things. She produced the the, thick, leather-bound book and flipped a few pages in to where the entries about Arendelle began.

“ _I’ll be attending the coronation of Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Lorent was supposed to, however, Elena had the baby quite early, so he has chosen to stay back and attend to their needs. Shockingly, Rikard has chosen me to represent the Isles. Me! My plan is simple – I will court Queen Elsa with the intent of marrying her. King Hans. Imagine that!_ ”

He sighed.

“And then, a few days later: _I’ve learned quite a bit more about the mysterious Kingdom of Arendelle. No one has been in or out in nearly thirteen years. No one has seen the Queen in this time. Her parents died at sea just three short years ago. Many would falter, however, I intend to see my plan through. If anything, I see this as an advantage, as I will be her first. She’ll have no one to compare me to._ ”

“Anna…”

“You’re disgusting, Hans. ‘ _I will be her first’_? Disgusting! And then,” she rasped, flipping a few pages forward, “and then, on the night of the coronation: _Crazy evening, change of plans. The Queen has a sister. A young, happy, beautiful thing. Thing? Really, Hans? She agreed to marriage upon knowing me for just a few hours! And there is nothing to worry about, as the Queen has, believe me, this actually happened, run off into the mountains after shooting ice out of her palms! It’s perfect – I can have my Anna and my crown. I doubt her majesty will be returning_.”

By this point, Hans had gotten up from the bed. He stood just inches away from Anna, his hands hovering over his journal.

“You can have it,” she said, shoving it into his chest. “I’ve already read what I need to.” She smirked and walked back to the bed.

“Did you, Anna?”

“What more was there to read? Killing Elsa was super fun! I love being King! Anna was so depressed she couldn’t get out of bed today, yippee!”

“You didn’t read past that entry, Anna.”

“I didn’t need to, Hans! I know everything I need to know about you. You’re a selfish, maniacal, egotistical bastard! And to think that I tried to show you kindness, that I wanted some sort of a relationship beyond hatred with you…”

“A week after that day,” he said, hands shaking as he scoured the pages detailing his most intimate thoughts. “I’ll skip past the boring stuff. _Anna hasn’t come out of her room, she remains behind a locked door. There is nothing I wouldn’t give to talk to her, to tell her that everything I did I did for her, because I love her more than anything on this Earth._ ”

“Mmm, and do you write about sticking that needle in my neck? And what about that time you taunted me from the other side of that locked door. Said I was acting like my sister? Did you write that in your little diary?” Her tiny frame practically shook as she shouted, every word she spoke sending shocks throughout his body.

“Yes, I do. _She screamed and resisted me when I returned from the fjord to her. I was in a state she shouldn’t have seen me in, but I had to know that she was alive. She punched and fought against me, her maids, the guards. Seeing her in a state of such utter panic and fear when she looked at me broke my heart into a million pieces_.” He tossed her the book. “Read it for yourself, Princess.”

“What of _my_ heart, Hans?” Just as she had with a glass plate months before, Anna hurled the journal at Hans with every last ounce of her strength.

_That was it._

“What of it? I treat you like a Queen. I _make you a fucking Queen_ without expecting anything in return. Just a shred of kindness. I saved your life, Anna. Like it or not, your ‘act of true love’ was me going out there and killing Elsa before she could hurt anyone else.”

“Don’t you dare talk about her that way.”

“You should be thankful, Anna. It could be so much worse. If I were any one of my brothers, you’d be locked in the dungeon. Or pregnant. I don’t even make you touch me. You do that all by yourself.”

He’d moved just inches from her, practically hovering above her as she kneeled on the bed. His hands balled into fists, and he knew she saw, knew she was scared, but still, she stared him down.

There was no hint of kindness in her usually bright and loving eyes.

“You’re no better than them, Hans! If anything, you’re worse. Because somehow, you think you’re the good guy in this situation.”

It was Hans’s turn to laugh. How silly, how utterly _naive_ of her to think that way. Perfectly in character for Anna, if he were being honest. Jumping to conclusions before she had all the facts. Or, in this case, jumping to conclusions before reading his journal entries.

“You think I like this, Anna? Do you think I like you looking at me like a monster?”

“You are a monster, that’s what you deserve–”

He unclenched his fists. There was no use fighting with her. To her, he was a monster. He couldn’t change her mind.

Lying down beside her, he sighed. “You’re right, Anna. I am.”

She was silent. Hans could feel her body fall back from her knees into a seated position. He could feel her staring.

“If you read my journal all the way through – I know you didn’t, and I don’t blame you – you’d know that I hate myself for what I did to Elsa. For what I did to you.”

“You’re lying,” she sniffled, wiping away a stray tear with the back of her hand. He trained his eyes on the ceiling – if she cried, he’d cry. And he couldn’t cry right now. Not in front of her.

“You can think that if you want to. But I hate living with blood on my hands. I hate you hating me.”

“Then why’d you do it? Did you think… did you think murdering my sister would make me love you?”

“I’ve already told you. I wasn’t about to let you die. I love you.”

His words were heavy. They filled the room, and he watched as she sobbed.

He’d always thought professing his love to a woman would elicit tears of joy, unadulterated happiness. Instead, this act brought Anna tears of pain.

“You don’t know anything about love.”

“And neither do you.”

That only made her cry more. He knew he should stay away, probably leave the room altogether, but he was drawn to her. And like a magnet, she fell into his waiting arms.

“I’m sorry, Anna,” he whispered into her copper hair, cradling her as one would cradle a child. “I am so, so sorry.”

He’d said those words so many times. He’d meant them every time. But tonight… he wanted, no, _needed_ her to hear them.

She didn’t know how sorry he was.

And she needed to.

“I don’t… I _can’t_ …”

“You don’t need to do anything, my love. Just hear me. Hear me and know that every time I look at you, I feel my heart break just a little bit more. Because we could have been happy. We should be happy. But I had to ruin it. I just thought we, you… I thought you were going to freeze right before my eyes.”

She said nothing, just silently cried into his chest. His nightshirt was soaked, but he didn’t care.

“You’re right. I don’t know anything about love. But with you, I thought I could. And now I’ve lost you. I somehow managed to lose you in the process of trying not to lose you. And I’m sorry for the pain I’ve caused. I’m sorry, Anna.”

Silence filled the room. A breath, a pause.

“You… you haven’t lost me. Not yet.”

It took all of his strength to stifle the sob that threatened to tumble from his lips.

She was giving him a chance.

“Anna...”

“There has to be good in you. You’ve hurt me. But that man I met on the docks… I know he has to be in there. Somewhere. And as long as there’s that hope, that hope that you’re _him_ and one day you’ll come back to me, I’m right here.”

“I’m still that man.”

For the first time since he’d gathered her into his arms, she looked at him. Even with her eyes reddened and her cheeks puffy from the strain of her tears, she was beautiful.

Angelic, even.

“Then show me.” Her voice cracked as she spoke, bringing one small, pale hand to his cheek. He gasped when she made contact, her soft palm cradling him as she wiped a tear away with her thumb. “Let me in, Hans.”

“I love you,” he breathed.

“And I _can’t_ love you if you don’t let me in. You told me you’d never shut me out. Do you remember that?”

“Of course I do.”

“I’ve been so alone, Hans. I’ve had to grieve alone. I can’t even begin to understand why you did what you did, and I don’t think I ever will. But I do need you. Not just when we feel like playing house, not just on Christmas, not just at night. God, I need you, Hans. _Let me in._ ”

“You have me.”


	2. Transformed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this. I had this started before I even posted Part One, but couldn't seem to get it to meet my own ridiculously high standards. I like where it's at now though, so hopefully you all do, too!
> 
> No beta this chapter, so if you find any weird typos, please let me know – I'm infamous for making odd mistakes.

When Anna’s eyes fluttered open the next morning, she was surprised to find that Hans was the first thing she saw.

She was used to waking up beside him — but only in the night, when his face was outlined by the faint glow of candlelight, and she was too sleepy to think about who he was and exactly what he’d done.

It was morning, though. The sun snuck in through the cracks between curtain and window and the birds sang their happy little songs.

And Hans slept beside her.

He was never around when she woke up. By then, he’d usually left for his study, locking himself away for the duration of the day.

She flipped onto her back, the memories of the previous night coming back to her. They’d never fought like that. Well, they had, she supposed, right after _it_ had happened, but that was mainly her punching and kicking and screaming whenever he tried to get close to her. There was no argument.

This time, there was. A valid one.

She had jumped to conclusions, again. She was allowed to, she’d decided, since Hans _had_ done some pretty terrible things, no matter what his reasoning was, but last night’s argument had revealed quite a few things about their relationship.

First, Hans was not as stoic and cold and cruel as she thought he was. She’d seen his icy exterior break on Christmas, but last night it had cracked entirely. It was all an act. He felt things, deeply and intensely and _painfully,_ like she did, and as much as he wanted the world to believe otherwise, his emotions controlled him entirely.

Secondly, she realized she couldn’t let pettiness and anger take hold of her ever again. Hans’s journal was never hers to look at. She’d invaded his privacy for selfish reasons, and had stopped reading his writings for selfish reasons, too.

Him wanting a chance at Arendelle’s throne fit her narrative.

Everything that came after that didn’t.

There were two sides to this story, and she needed to remember that the next time her rage boiled over into a vicious attack on Hans. That wouldn’t solve anything.

Perhaps most shocking was the realization that she and Hans were more alike than they were different, as Jehan had told her all those months ago when he’d begged her to give Hans a chance, for his sake and her own. She hadn’t seen it before. How could she be so similar to such a monster?

She had laughed at Jehan’s suggestion. No, they were not alike. Hans was a monster, a murderer. Anna was just a girl who’d been abandoned by her sister. Even as Jehan continued, with the intimate details of Hans’s childhood, how his brothers tortured him with cruel words and blatant indifference to his utter unhappiness and intense grief, Anna didn’t believe him.

While Anna had vowed never to let another person feel the loneliness she had, Hans was no better than his brothers. He hurt her, and he didn’t feel bad about it. Why else would he spend his nights waiting outside her locked door, making comments about how she was acting like her sister?

Now, though, when Anna looked at the man sleeping beside her, she could see it.

“Love is a foreign concept to the Westergaard family,” Jehan had said, that August evening. “All anyone knows how to do is fight and manipulate. No one cares. But Queen Isabel wasn’t a Westergaard. She was just a girl who had the misfortune of being married off to my father. Love was her thing. She loved everyone, and no one more than Hans. He knew what love was, my lady, and he had it ripped away from him. After that all he had were my brothers — his brothers, who thought love was a weakness.”

“And you don’t think love is a weakness?” Anna had replied, sarcasm dripping from her tired voice.

“No. I think love, the ability to love, is the greatest strength one can have. Honestly, I don’t think Hans believed it existed. But you, Anna… I think you scared him, and he had no idea what to do with all that strength it gave him.”

She’d told Jehan that Hans didn’t love her. That he was wrong about his youngest brother, that Hans was just as bad as the rest of them.

Never in her life had she been more wrong.

He did love her. That was what had driven him to march out onto the fjord, sword in hand, to kill Elsa.

In his eyes, he wasn’t killing Elsa. He was killing what was about to take the person who’d proved to him that love still existed away from him.

Anna sighed, rolling to her side to look at Hans.

Maybe Jehan was wrong. Maybe he didn’t love her. Maybe his words the previous night had all been a lie. After all, his true love’s kiss hadn’t worked.

In his eyes, though, killing Elsa _was_ an act of true love. What if that’s what had saved her life?

The thought made her sick. But, judging from their conversation the previous night, it made him sick, too.

She groaned. Why did this have to be so damn hard? Why couldn’t there be a clear cut answer? She wanted to love him, she could _feel_ herself falling in love with him, for real this time. If everything he’d done he’d done out of love, then it would be okay, but she couldn’t be sure of that. Could she ever be sure?

Hans stirred, yawning and brushing at his sleepy eyes with the backs of his hands. His hair was tousled, and he looked adorable. He shouldn’t have, not to her… but, he did.

“Hey,” Hans mumbled, lazily bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing her knuckles.

“It’s quarter past nine. Usually you’re gone by now.”

He chuckled sleepily. “I figured today might be a good day to ignore that enormous stack of paperwork sitting on my desk. I have more important matters to attend to.”

“And they are?”

“You. Us.”

_Us._ A unit.

“I think today is a good day to do that,” Anna finally responded.

“I’m glad I have your approval. So, what does my wife want to do today?”

“What do you mean, what do _I_ want to do today?”

“We need to do something. Together. We need to build _something._ We need to let each other in. _”_

Internally, Anna groaned at the phrase. It sounded so horribly cheesy when he used it.

“You decide.”

“Why me?”

“Because I can’t think of anything.”

Hans laughed. “Surely you can think of something. You’ve spent your entire life in this castle. You must’ve done something to keep yourself entertained.”

His tone wasn’t mocking or as teasing as she might’ve previously expected it to be. She _had_ spent her entire life in the castle, and in that time, she’d come up with a million things to do to keep her mind busy and the loneliness at bay.

She remembered the promises he’d made to her that first night.

No more pain. No more loneliness.

Which meant no castle.

“Can we go for a ride?”

“I mean, if you’d like. It’s kind of cold out —“

“Let’s go for a ride.”

* * *

 

Their ride into the small forest behind the castle was a silent one. Hans rode just a few feet in front of Anna, and would glance back at her every minute or so, making sure she was still following along. She might’ve felt offended — did he think she’d _run?_ — but instead, she focused on the fresh winter air blowing through her hair and filling her lungs.

It was refreshing. Relaxing. She felt _free_.

“I never knew there was a trail back here,” Hans said as the pair reached a stream, marking the end of the path.

Anna nodded. “My father used to bring Elsa and I on rides back here. You know. Before. We’d tie our horses up to the trees and swim in the stream.”

“It’s a little cold for that.” He quirked an eyebrow, a good-natured grin forming on his face.

“I’ll bring you up in the summer. It’s fun.”

“It’s a date.”

Awkward silence settled over the two once more.

“Do you mind if I hop down for a minute before we head back? I, uh, I need to stretch my legs. It’s been a while since I’ve ridden.”

“By all means, stretch.”

Anna slid down from Kjekk’s back, her boots crunching against the snow as they hit the ground. Though the winter had been cold, Arendelle hadn’t seen as much snow as it usually did. By February, there were usually at least two feet of snow on the ground. This year, they were lucky if they’d hit the six inch mark.

Whether this had anything to do with the blizzard in July, Anna didn’t know. She was just happy winter was nearly over. She couldn’t look at snow or ice without thinking of Elsa.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. How often had she and Elsa played here as children? Back when they were happy and carefree? Before they knew isolation and sadness and loneliness?

Anna longed to go back to that time, or even better, longed to have Elsa with her in that moment. They could reminisce about the way things used to be, and make plans for the future.

Instead, she was with the man who’d taken any hope of that future away from her.

“You alright?” Anna jumped as Hans placed a strong, gloved hand on her shoulder. She was so lost in thought, she hadn’t noticed him dismounting.

“Yeah. I just… I miss Elsa. I used to think about this place a lot. And I wonder if she did, too.”

“I’m sure she did.”

“You think?”

“I do.”

Tears pricked at her eyelids. His words comforted her, somehow. His presence comforted her. There was a strange sense of understanding between the two of them. She didn’t know how, or why, but there was. _More alike than you are different…_

“Hans?”

“Yes?”

“A while ago, back in the summer, while I was still… y’know, in my room, Jehan came to talk to me.”

Hans nodded. “Yes, I remember that. Late August, I believe.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s about when it would’ve been. The leaves hadn’t turned yet but it wasn’t super hot or anything. Anyway, he said some stuff to me, about us being more alike than we are different, how we had both been so alone after knowing love. Like, we had it taken away from us, I guess.”

“Sounds like something Jehan would say. And, while I hate to admit it, he’s right. We’re two sides of the same coin.”

She sighed. “I don’t know, I realized I don’t know much about your childhood. At least, not from you, I don’t.”

Yes, Jehan had told her of the cruelty Hans suffered at the hands of the other Westergaards, but Hans hadn’t.

She needed to hear it from the source.

“What do you want to know?”

“What they did to you.”

“What my brothers did to me?” Hans chuckled. “What brothers do. Teasing, roughhousing, the usual. But then the teasing turned to mocking. They got a little too rough. I was worthless, I’d never be as good as them, I was a waste of space. And then, it was my fault. That my mother died. Idris really pushed that one, but they were all in on it.”

Anna turned to face him, eyebrows furrowed and feeling genuinely confused. “Wait, what?” Jehan hadn’t mentioned anything resembling that, only dropped the slightest of hints that the other Westergaards weren’t necessarily kind to their youngest brother. Telling him it was his fault his mother died? That was a whole new level of messed up.

“I’m sure it wasn’t your fault. People get sick all the time, _accidents_ happen all the time, they don’t have any idea what they’re talking about —“

“You don’t know how my mother died, do you?”

She blinked at him. She _didn’t_ know how his mother had died. Jehan didn’t tell her, only that she had died, and it’s not like she and Hans had ever talked about Queen Isabel in depth, with Christmas being an exception. Her cause of death wasn’t discussed, though. Why would it be?

“Well, no. I guess I just never thought to ask.” Anna couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed. Were wives supposed to know the intimate details of their husbands’ mother’s’ deaths?

“Don’t feel bad. I never thought to tell you.” He could read her like a book.

There was a moment of silence between the two, and Anna watched as Hans mentally prepared himself to discuss what she had gathered to be the most traumatic experience of his life. He closed his eyes, his chest rising and falling as he took long, deep breaths. Already, this matter had an effect on him.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to—“

“There was a balcony. Overlooking the great hall, three stories up. So big and open that if you went out there alone and yelled, your voice would echo. One night, she jumped.”

Anna stood, mouth agape. She hadn’t even the slightest idea that that was the fate the befell Queen Isabel. _Suicide_? Hans’s mother had killed herself?

And worse, his brothers had blamed him for it?

“It… it wasn’t your fault, Hans,” she finally murmured. His face was distorted by sadness, fist clenched in his stomach. Gently, she took his hand, rubbing her thumb against his knuckles. “There’s no way it was your fault.”

“It was Idris mostly, who said it was. But the older ones were all in on it. They told me I was so unlovable I drove her mad.”

Anna couldn’t stifle the gasp that escaped her lips. Her hands instinctively moved to his face, thumbs gently wiping away the tears that spilled as her villain, her _monster_ began to weep.

He wasn’t a monster.

He was a person who had lost _his_ person, and spent his entire life believing it was his fault.

_Just like her._

“It wasn’t your fault, Hans.”

“Do you know what Idris said to me at our wedding? After taking one look at you?”

She shook her head.

“He said I did the same thing to you. That I was so unlovable, so disgusting and abhorrent and awful that the same thing would happen to you. You’d be dead within a month.”

“That’s not true.”

“Isn’t it, though?” Hans shouted, causing her to jump, just the slightest bit. His face was bright red, lips quivering as sobs clearly threatened to slip out.

Last night she had broken down.

Today, it was his turn.

He was letting her in.

“It’s not… it’s not true, Hans. I’m not dead. I’m here. Remember? I have you. And you have me.”

“Anna…”

“ _You have me.”_

In an instant, his lips crashed against hers, capturing them in a fierce, passionate kiss. They were closer than they’d ever been before — her body was pressed against his, one of his hands pressed to the small of her back, the other gently cradling her head. Her fingers ran wildly through his hair, before moving to grab the lapels of his coat, his scarf, _anything_ to keep him close to her.

Was she taking advantage of him? Was  _he_ taking advantage of _her?_ Both of them had been through the ringer emotionally over the past twenty-four hours, and both were incredibly vulnerable. It wasn’t exactly the healthiest time for Anna to kiss the person she’d convinced herself was the devil incarnate, but in that moment, it didn’t matter.

She _needed_ Hans. And he needed her.

His lips tugged up into a smile, and she reveled in the fact that she could tell they did, that she could feel him smiling against her. She hoped he could feel her smile, too, and that it made him as giddy as it made her.

They finally broke apart, just slightly. His forehead still rested against hers, their bodies still held tight against one another in a mutual embrace. Their eyes met, and Hans looked at her with an amount of love and adoration she’d always dreamt of since childhood.

In her storybooks, Prince Charming would look at his Princess that way after rescuing her from the villain, slaying the dragon, and winning her hand against all odds.

Her life was nothing like those fairytales. In her story, Prince Charming and the villain were one and the same. They had to slay that dragon together, and today, it seemed, was a wonderful start.

“We should probably head back,” she whispered, the smile on her face not fading in the slightest. “It’ll be getting dark soon.”

Hans nodded wordlessly, allowing her to slip away from him. He followed her to Kjekk, hoisting her up onto his back in a single fluid motion.

The ride back to the castle was quiet, just as the ride out had been. Somehow, though, it was different. On the way to the woods, there had been so much to say, so much Anna feared never _would_ be said. But, now? There was nothing left to say.

She and Hans were both lonely, broken, messed up people who knew absolutely nothing about what it meant to love someone.

But together? Together, Anna thought, maybe they could learn.

“Hans?”

"Yes?”

“Thank you.”

He turned back to look at her, confused. “For what?”

“Just… thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, we have reached the end of what I can only describe as "Act One" of this AU. I hope you will stick around for Act Two, as I've got some fun stuff planned. Lots of twists and turns, with more appearances by the rest of the Westergaard clan. For Act Two, I'm hoping to establish somewhat of a posting schedule so I don't leave you guys waiting for as long!
> 
> Again, my tumblr is glm-mer, and I regularly post updates regarding my writing there, along with other fun Frozen/Hansanna stuff and figure skating things. Maybe I'll see you there!


End file.
